


Tiptoeing

by MimicHero_Echo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Noctis doesn't know how feelings work, Slice of Life, promptisfanweek, someone help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimicHero_Echo/pseuds/MimicHero_Echo
Summary: “Oh, right uh...sorry. So, I kind of have a...thing...with someone.” Noctis twiddles his thumbs while he waits for their responses. Ignis is staring at him with an unreadable expression that’s only making Noctis more nervous.“What? You mean like a concubine?” Ignis and Noctis both stiffen up when Gladio asks that, but for two completely different reasons.“Wh-Gladio no! I’m not even married!”





	Tiptoeing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my entry for day 1 of Promptis week! I'm really excited to participate in this week, and I hope you all enjoy my writing! Day 1: Realization- the moment they knew it was love.

Noctis and Prompto have a...thing. Noctis isn’t really sure what it is, but he knows it’s there even if they’ve never explicitly stated what it is. How does he know it’s there? Because best friends don’t hold hands, share the same bed, fall asleep on each other, or awkwardly give each other quick pecks on their cheeks or mouths whenever people aren’t looking. So no, Noctis and Prompto aren’t best friends, but Noctis doesn’t know what else to call them so for now they’re going to be stuck in best friend limbo.

“We’ve been sitting here in silence for four minutes, are you going to tell us why you called us for an urgent meeting or not?” Noctis looks up at Gladio in surprise before looking over at Ignis, had he really been so deep in thought about Prompto that he forgot they were both there?

“Oh, right uh...sorry. So, I kind of have a...thing...with someone.” Noctis twiddles his thumbs while he waits for their responses. Ignis is staring at him with an unreadable expression that’s only making Noctis more nervous.

“What? You mean like a concubine?” Ignis and Noctis both stiffen up when Gladio asks that, but for two completely different reasons.

“Wh-Gladio no! I’m not even married!” Gladio laughs at the deep red blush that tints Noctis’ cheeks. Noctis groans and weakly slaps Gladio’s shoulder to get him to be quiet. In retrospect he really should have only had this conversation with his advisor, at least Ignis looks like he’s thinking about this.

“Well Noct, considering your only strong social interactions are with Gladio, Prompto, and I, is it safe to assume Prompto is the one you plan on discussing?” Noctis tenses up again and nods stiffly, of course Ignis has already figured everything out, he should’ve seen this coming. “I’m not surprised in the slightest, Prompto is your closest friend...that and I’ve caught you giving each other quick kisses on several occasions.” More laughter and annoyed groaning follows that statement.

“Fine...I guess Prompto and I kinda kiss a lot, but it’s not anything! We’re not dating we’re just...we have a thing! A good thing! That’s not what I called you here to talk about though...” Noctis pauses when he realizes he has no idea why he really called them in. He doesn’t need help with what his relationship with Prompto is, it’s good the way it is, so why did he ask them to come here and help him out.

“I believe I’ve figured out what the problem is. You’re in love with him and you want to turn your thing, into an actual relationship.” Noctis makes a sound like a dying car and whips his head to look at Ignis with wide eyes.

“What? No way! For once you’re completely wrong Ignis! Prompto’s my friend! We’re not-he isn’t-there’s no-ugh!” Noctis covers his face with his hands and groans loudly. There’s no way he loves Prompto, that’s his best friend for crying out loud! Sure they’re experimenting with each other, but there’s no way Prompto wants it to turn into something more...no way.

“Ah, apologies then highness. Perhaps I was seeing something that isn’t there. I suppose you two aren’t actually tiptoeing around each other like I thought. However, I recommend you discuss this with Prompto, this relationship isn’t a onesided thing.” Noctis slowly slides his hands off of his face and nods. He can do that, he’ll just text Prompto to stop by and they’ll talk. It’ll be simple and it’ll be easy.

~~~~

Prompto’s been at Noctis’ apartment for thirty minutes and Noctis has safely decided this will not be simple or easy. Noctis has been kind of a mess, nothing he says comes out how he wants to, and Prompto is being way more adorable than usual. Which is not helping the prince get less distracted, was Prompto always this cute? Noctis is going to go with yes, because he needs to focus.

“Prompto, look at me. Prom.” Noctis places his hands on Prompto’s shoulders and laughs lightly. He’s losing his mind a little bit, but the blonde is just so endearing it’s hard to stay mad. “Okay, now that I have your attention let’s talk. Earlier today I was talking with Ignis and Gladio about our...thing.” Prompto sucks in a sharp breath, Noctis squeezes his shoulders to try and keep him calm.

“Thing huh? Is that what the cool kids are calling it?” Prompto laughs, but it’s reedy, he’s obviously nervous. Noctis hopes by the end of this conversation they’re both fine.

“That’s what I’m calling it, because I honestly don’t know what this is Prompto.” Noctis pauses and takes a deep breath to put his words together in his head. “But I know what I want this to be. I like you Prompto, I like you a lot. I want to be able to kiss you and hold your hand all the time, and wow this sounds really sappy, but it’s the truth. If you’re okay with it, then I want us to be something more.” There’s a tense silence for the next few moments before Prompto starts laughing.

“Dude! Are you seriously asking me if I’m okay with it! I’ve been waiting for you to ask for like, months!” Wait, what?

“You’ve been what?!” Noctis shouts and stares at Prompto with impossibly wide eyes.

“Yeah dude, I’ve been dropping hints and everything. I thought you got the message since you were slowly getting more affectionate. Guess I overestimated you.” Noctis’ jaw drops, how had he missed all the signs? How is he this blind to all his emotions? Man, he really is an idiot. “Yes, yes you are. I’m glad you finally got it though, I’d be more than happy to become something more with you.” Prompto laughs and hesitantly holds one of Noctis’ hands. Noctis squeezes Prompto’s hand reassuringly and smiles up at him. Maybe this was as easy as he originally thought.

~~~~

Later, when they’re sitting on the couch watching some random movie Noctis isn’t paying attention to, the prince understands what Ignis was saying. Prompto’s head is resting on his shoulder, and the blonde has the most beautiful relaxed smile on his face. Noctis pulls him a little closer and leaves his arm wrapped around him once he’s done moving the blonde. When Noctis kisses the top of Prompto’s head he knows for a fact Ignis was right.

Yes, they had been tiptoeing around each other for the past few months. And yes, Noctis is hopelessly in love with Prompto, but that’s okay. He won’t tell the blonde tonight, it’s too soon, even if Noctis is sure Prompto feels the same he knows he’s going to need time. At least he knows Prompto will eagerly wait for the day Noctis works up the nerve to tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed, because I loved writing this! These prompts seem like a lot of fun and I'm very excited to write for this week!


End file.
